


I'll Make It to the Moon If I Have to Crawl

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Derek, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into heat, and Scott sticks around to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It to the Moon If I Have to Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Week and Teen Wolf Bingo (“Scott/Derek” + “Mating/Heat”). This is a different take on heat cycles. Also has bottom!Derek, in case that’s not your thing.

Every month or so, Derek disappears for a few days. It’s never during the full moon. He always comes back looking tired and wrung out, but he seems to recover quickly. It’s been that way for as long as Scott’s known him, and he’s never thought anything of it.

So when Derek wakes up on the couch, looking worried, Scott doesn’t get it at first. “Oh, shit,” he says, sitting up fast.

“Yeah, dude. You got hit with like five wolfsbane bullets,” Scott says, thinking that’s what has upset Derek. “We neutralized them, but you were out for a while.”

“No,” Derek says, shaking his head. “That doesn’t matter. I really need to leave,” he says, and tries to stand. He staggers badly, and Scott eases him back down to the couch, sitting next to him.

“You’re still recovering,” he says. “You’ll be feeling the effects for another few hours. And why do you have to leave? This is your place.”

Derek sighs, looking frustrated. “It’s happening, and I need to get away from here.”

“What’s happening?” Scott asks. “And why do you smell different?”

“Sometimes,” Derek says carefully, “werewolves go into heat.”

“What!” Scott squawks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were never in any danger of going into heat,” Derek says with a sad smile. 

“Why? Because I was having sex with Allison?” Scott says, feeling awkward.

“Not exactly,” Derek says tiredly. He stares at his hands for a moment, then rallies, going into what Scott privately calls his ‘lecture mode.’ “Werewolves go into heat as a function of pack cohesion. It helps prevent omegas from occurring, and if they do, helps those omegas find a new pack.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Scott says.

“A heat will happen when a werewolf has had little to no physical contact with anyone for an extended period of time. The heat encourages closeness with other members of the pack.” He glances at Scott, then looks away again. “Typically, packs are very tactile, so it’s rarely a problem. It only happens when a pack member feels isolated or has been kept away for some reason.”

Scott doesn’t really know how to tackle that. Derek’s always seemed so prickly, it’s hard to imagine that he actually wants to be touched. He tries to envision giving Derek a hug. “Um, how long does it last? The heat?”

“When I’m alone, three or four days.”

“Oh!” Scott says. “That’s why you always disappear.” He leans closer, trying to subtly sniff the air. Derek’s starting to smell really good. “Hey, why do you always leave?”

“A heat is much easier to go through with someone else. If I stayed, I would be very tempted to find one of you to spend it with.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Scott asks, confused. “Do they have to have sex with you?”

“No, a werewolf can get through a heat without sex. It can certainly happen, of course, but the point is to encourage closeness. Intimacy.” Derek swallows. “If someone spent my heat with me, it would be very difficult for me to let them leave. I would need them around almost constantly, and I don’t want anyone to be under that obligation.”

He stares at Derek, letting it all sink in. Derek is breathing faster now, and fine beads of sweat are appearing on his brow. “Do you, uh, do you need to leave?”

Derek huffs, puts his head in his hands. “I think it’s too late for that,” he says quietly.

“I could,” Scott says, reaching out tentatively. “I could stay,” he says, curling his fingers around Derek’s wrist.

Derek groans at the contact, his whole body relaxing. “Be sure,” he says, eyes closed. “You’ll be stuck here for several days. With just me.” 

Scott’s pretty sure that’s not a hardship. “I’ll stay,” he says. 

Derek makes a grateful noise, and buries his face in the crook of Scott’s neck. He startles a little at the unexpected movement, but he recovers quickly, stroking his hand up and down Derek’s back. He hopes his presence will make things easier for Derek. 

It’s not exactly how he expected this day to go, but he’s willing to roll with it.

*

 

Later, he taps out a text to Stiles. _If anyone is looking for me. Spending some quality time with Derek, nothing to worry about._

 _Cool. You gonna finally make a move?_ Stiles texts back.

Scott’s going to ignore that one. He realizes Derek’s fallen asleep, and carefully extricates himself, leaving Derek curled up on the couch. He takes a tour through the loft, and finds that Derek is an erratic shopper, at best. He’s not sure there’s going to be enough food for the next few days.

He’s in the kitchen cooking pasta, the only thing he could think of with the ingredients on hand, when Derek finds him. 

He’s trembling.

He looks pale and his scent is strange, almost burnt. It sweetens up almost immediately, though, when Derek lays his palm on Scott’s forearm. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott says. “I didn’t realize.”

“Its fine,” Derek says shortly, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry you have to be here.”

“It’s okay.” He smiles and fits his hand over Derek’s, squeezing. “I really don’t mind.”

“You might later,” Derek mutters, but he doesn’t try to apologize again. 

They eat on the couch, shoulders pressed up tight against each other, watching tv idly. After Derek sets his plate aside, he reaches for Scott’s wrist. But Scott twists his arm during the motion, grabs Derek’s hand instead. He uses his hold to pull Derek closer, until he relaxes and rests his head against Scott’s shoulder. 

It feels a little like a date, and the thought makes him smile. 

*

 

“Hey,” Scott says. “Is it cool if we order takeout or something later? You don’t have very much food here.”

“That’s fine,” Derek says. “Get whatever you want. I don’t usually eat much, during.”

“Why not?” Scott asks, smoothing his thumb over the top of Derek’s hand. 

“It’s hard to eat when you’re constantly,” he shifts away, “yearning.”

Scott leans closer, rests his cheek on the curve of Derek’s shoulder. “I thought that was why I was here. So you wouldn’t have to feel that way.”

“Oh, I’ll still be yearning,” Derek says, so quietly Scott’s not sure if he was supposed to hear it. He clears his throat. “It’s been a long time since I’ve given in and spent a heat with someone. It might be…intense.”

“That’s okay,” Scott says, taking a deep breath and enjoying the feeling of being here, Derek’s scent all around him. “We’ll be okay.”

*

 

Derek leaves not long after that, says he’s going to bed early. Tells Scott that he doesn’t need to join him. Scott can take a hint, knows that Derek probably just wants time alone to think things over. Maybe brood a little. That’s okay. He knows that if Derek needs him, he’ll come back.

He lays down on the couch, one of Derek’s pillows under his head, feeling surprisingly content. He’s glad things worked out the way they did. He’s glad he can be here for Derek. 

He wakes up on his back, with a heavy weight resting on his stomach. When he manages to pry his eyes open, he sees Derek propped up against the front of the couch, his head pillowed on Scott’s belly. He’s got his hands tucked against the small of Scott’s back, where his shirt has rucked up.

Scott’s tempted to wake him, ask if he wants to move to the bed. But he’s sleepy and comfortable and this is giving Derek what he needs, so. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. 

This time, he’s woken by the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast cooking. He’s tempted to laze a bit more, but knows he should check on Derek.

Derek is cooking little pancakes in an old, bent griddle, and stirring scrambled eggs in a pan. Scott slides his hands around Derek’s waist, fitting his palms over his hips. He lets his fingers dip under Derek’s shirt, brushing against his bare skin. 

Derek shivers, but says a gruff thank you anyway.

Scott sways forward, lets his head rest against Derek’s back. He closes his eyes, letting himself move with Derek when he flips pancakes and cracks more eggs.

Derek’s scent has changed again, and the whole time they’re eating, he tries to figure out what it reminds him of. It’s familiar, but he’s not sure he’s ever smelled it on Derek before. 

They’re back in the living room, relaxing on the couch, when it becomes painfully obvious what the scent is. 

Arousal.

Derek bears it stoically, and the only sign he’s feeling something is the tight grip he has on Scott’s hand. It continues to rise in intensity, though, until Derek finally snaps. He pulls away sharply from Scott and hurries to the bathroom. 

Scott stares after him, surprised when he hears the shower kick on. Then he flushes when he realizes what Derek’s doing. He tries to focus all his werewolf hearing on the droning television, but some of the sounds still get through. 

He feels overly warm, and he tries very hard not to picture Derek getting off, tries to quell his arousal. This is awkward enough for Derek without Scott lusting after him.

When the bathroom door opens, he keeps himself from looking over. He doesn’t need to see what Derek looks like when he’s _satisfied_ , he really doesn’t. It’s easy enough to keep his gaze from Derek’s face, though, because he comes back shirtless, just a towel draped over his shoulders.

Scott stares at the hard line of his abs, the curve of his hip above his black pajama pants, until Derek sits down next to him again. Scott automatically reaches out to take his hand. 

“I thought,” he says carefully. “I thought you said it wasn’t necessarily sexual.”

“It’s not. Not for any pack members that stay for the heat.” Derek shrugs. “It’s different for everyone. Non-sexual werewolves typically feel little arousal, if any. Just a craving for closeness.” He sighs. “But I _am_ sexual.”

“It’s okay,” Scott says. “Just tell me what you need.” He finally chances a look at Derek’s face, sees how flushed he is, how vibrant he looks. He’s beautiful.

Derek hesitates, then says, “More contact. Skin to skin.”

“Oh,” Scott says. “Okay.” He reaches for the hem of his shirt, hesitant, then drags it off, waiting. This has to be Derek’s choice. Scott won’t pressure him.

He sort of folds into Scott, and the low growl of relief Derek makes when their chests touch makes it all worth it. They end up stretched out on the couch, Derek wedged between Scott and the back cushions. 

Despite his earlier _personal time_ , Derek still smells very aroused. He can feel the heat rising between them, though he knows Derek’s trying to control it. Sometimes his hips will twitch forward without his intention, and he’ll rut hard against Scott before jerking away again. 

Scott tries not to be awkward about it, but the feel of Derek’s cock against his thigh is tantalizing, even if it’s only for a few seconds. He knows he’s probably starting to smell of arousal himself. “Maybe we should move to the bed,” Scott says when Derek’s hips grind forward again. He’s kind of afraid he’s going to be pushed off the couch, with the power of Derek’s thrusts. 

“Yeah,” Derek says, resigned. “I’m going to, uh. I’ll meet you there,” he says quickly, and hops over the back of the couch. He ducks into the bathroom, but not before Scott can see how flushed his whole body is. 

Scott sprawls out on the bed to wait, though he doesn’t think it’ll take long. Derek doesn’t even bother to turn on the shower this time. 

Scott’s always been turned on by other people’s pleasure, but he’s still surprised at how much the sound of Derek jerking off in the bathroom is affecting him. The little desperate sounds he’s making cause Scott’s cock to ache with sympathy. 

This time, when Derek flops down on the bed next to him, he lets himself look. Derek’s still panting a little, and there’s a light sheen of sweat on his chest and neck. Despite the fact that he just came, he’s still rock hard beneath the thin material of his pajama pants.

He has his eyes closed, but he’s already reaching out for Scott. He obliges, rolling closer to settle his shoulder against Derek’s outstretched hand. He promptly pulls him in closer, and Scott rests his head against Derek’s arm.

“This would probably be easier if we were naked,” Scott says casually. 

Derek’s eye snap open at that. “I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he says warningly. 

“Why?” Scott hesitates. “Are you…do you not want this?”

“No,” Derek says, expression closed off. “I want this too much.”

Scott slides his hand along Derek’s ribs, soothing. “Is it the heat? Is it effecting you that much?”

He leans into Scott’s hand. “I wanted this before the heat,” he says. He pulls Scott in even closer, holding him tight. “I’ve admired you for a long time. I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be a better person. I thought it was just respect, tried to convince myself that’s all it was, but.” Derek presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I really like you, Scott.”

“I…Stiles thinks I have a crush on you,” Scott says, raising up to look Derek in the eye. “And I think he’s probably right,” he says, grinning. “I think we could have something good together.” He wiggles closer, giving Derek a kiss on the lips. “And I think we should give it a shot.”

“I’d like that,” Derek says, kissing him again. 

“Good,” Scott says, letting his hand trail down Derek’s abs. “Now, let’s see if we can take care of your little problem.”

Derek gives him a little smirk. “You’re welcome to try.”

They mess around a lot after that, pausing only long enough to get pizza delivered. It’s a fun experience for everyone except the delivery boy. 

Eventually, though, Derek’s pressing a bottle of lube into Scott’s hands and begging him to fuck him.

“Please,” Derek gasps, as Scott slides a finger into him. “Please.”

“Seriously,” Scott says, adding another finger. “You came four times already. How are you still hard?”

“It’s the heat,” Derek gasps. “It’s at its highest peak. It’ll be over soon.” He arches his hips up impatiently. “Come on.”

The noise Derek makes when he slides in is so incredible, it makes his hips jerk reflexively as his claws extend. And Derek just keeps on making those delicious noises as he starts to thrust. Scott desperately hopes that Derek is close, because he’s not going to last much longer.

He carefully reaches between them, cupping his palm around the head of Derek’s cock. It only takes a few pulls before he’s coming, and Derek. Derek comes with his whole body, thighs clenching, hips arching, abs tensing as he throws his head back, gasping. 

It’s the most amazing thing Scott’s ever seen, and he’s coming almost before he realizes it. 

He lets himself collapse on Derek’s chest, reveling in the feeling when Derek’s arms curve around him, holding him close. 

“That was amazing,” Scott says, still a little breathless. “But I’m never letting you go through heat again.”

“Yeah?” Derek says, sounding content. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
